


Closer

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst/Romance, Arashi - Freeform, Car Sex, Fanfiction, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno’s drunken calls usually leads to something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gambitsfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gambitsfox/gifts), [shinigamiami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinigamiami/gifts).



 

It was hopeless. 

Nino knew that it was – things weren’t that hard to figure out when he himself knew what most of it meant anyway; the only problem here was, he wasn’t really sure how to stop things from further escalating until he was already caught in a whirlwind of something heady and dangerous.

If he had known this, he knew he would have been the first one to step back, the first one to decline because for all intents and purposes, he wasn’t stupid and he himself knew this.

He’d known himself long enough to know how to react on certain situations, he’d been faced with some difficult things himself that trying to come up with a decent approach to even the most complicated problems wasn’t as hard as people made it to be, because he’d known what to do before such things escalate into something unsolvable in the end.

His leader seemed to think of him as quite the opposite.

Because really, how in hell Ohno thought of dragging him into most of the older man’s own messes and expect him to still think clearly was beyond him, most especially when such mess included drunk dialing him mostly during the wee hours of the morning instead of calling his mother or a cab to pick him up.

It’s difficult to come up with bright decisions when he had Ohno yelling at him on the other line, words of affection spilling out of the older man’s mouth like he meant every single word.

People might think he’s a brat but when it came to Ohno, Nino always said yes – with Ohno it was always yes.

It was a bad habit of Ohno that Nino should have put a stop into the first time it happened – way before it spiraled into something entirely else.

Something quite horrible like this.

“Nino-chaannnnnn!” Ohno hollered from the other line, his voice too loud and too energetic for someone so obviously drunk.

Its 2 in the morning and the idiot was out drinking again.

He knew that getting pissed over the older man would do him no good, since Ohno would only keep on calling until he picked up, or worse, he might even show up on his doorstep just so the older man could ask him why he wasn’t picking up his phone. There was no use ignoring Ohno either because in the end, he’d feel guilty not knowing whether the older man made it home alive or not.

He scrubbed his palm roughly over his face and squinted at the digital clock sitting on top of his game drawer. “Please tell me you’re sober enough to actually give me the details of the place you’re in, Oh-chan..” he said, sighing exasperatedly.

The older man hiccupped and Nino could tell he was grinning from the other line. “Sssahhhame placcceee, Kazu-chan..”

He shook his head, still nursing this deep annoying feeling over the older man’s drunken call, but he knew that he’s already lost for the night. Ohno mumbled something incoherent on the other line and Nino was sure it was meant to tell him something else, but then the memory of himself and Ohno in a situation no different from the few times Ohno had called him when he’s wasted, and asked to be picked up somewhere he was sure he already knew, had only made his palm sweaty and his heartbeat accelerating before he could even stop it.

“Don’t even try moving from that spot, Ohchan.. I’ll be there in a few..”

“~khaaayyy..” came Ohno’s giggly reply.

Nino sighed before he shut his phone off.

 

= = = = = =  = =

 

Driving back, he couldn’t help but think that he was probably the worst guy in the world knowing that a few moments later, he was sure they’d both end up following the same pattern before either of them realized it. 

He’s fingers were tightly gripping his steering wheel, carefully avoiding glancing to his left even though he was sure that Ohno was staring, his mouth was probably curved into that familiarly drunken grin he knew he was supposed to hate but couldn’t. He didn’t want to check the other man out because he was afraid he’d let himself succumb to the never ending waves of emotion Ohno knew perfectly how to draw out from him, until there was nothing left for him but to give in.

“Kazu,” Ohno called and he swore he almost wasn’t able to keep his hands firmly on the steering wheel, most especially when Ohno called him again, his voice so low, so husky.

His name on Ohno’s lips sounded a thousand times sensual than he ever heard anybody said it before and that familiar liquid heat around his thighs was even more pronounced that it was borderline painful.

“Have you read the memo, Oh-chan? Or shall I personally ask Johnny-san to fire your manager for not clearly briefing you about getting drunk in public?” he asked, his voice cracking in his ears. He vaguely heard Ohno’s answering hum before a hand reached out and touched his elbow, albeit tentatively.

His nerves seemed to have started vibrating in obvious distress at the first touch and he tried to jerk away, blushing to the tips of his toes when the touch went bolder, braver, moving down to brush wicked touches across his bare arms.

Shit.

“Oh-chan,” he called, his voice laden with quiet warning but Ohno seemed unperturbed, ignoring him entirely.

“Yes, Nino?” Ohno sing-songed, grinning mischievously and Nino thought wildly just how those slender fingers could move like that, until they mysteriously moved further down as if they’re reading Nino’s thoughts and started kneading Nino’s left kneecap softly.

He didn’t even know he was hissing under his breath when Ohno hushed him, his attention was being tear in half; he didn’t know how he had managed to drive properly like this when Ohno was clearly trying to kill them both with his teasing.

“I don’t know when you’re going to stop doing this..” he said through mostly gritted teeth, barely able to keep his breathing even when Ohno’s fingers were doing wonderful things to his senses all at the same time. “because you know I’ve never much of saint to stop when you’re --”

“Hmmm..” Ohno hummed and before Nino had the time to actually give the rest of his statement out, Ohno did something unexpected by reaching down to unlock his seatbelt, before he was crouching down on his seat and onto Nino’s lap, face dangerously close to Nino’s crotch.

The car swerved a little and thanks to Nino’s presence of mind, he was able to keep the car from hitting the nearest tree and back into the road.

He hissed, trying in vain to push Ohno away from his lap when Ohno all but leaned down to bite at his jeans-covered-crotch, giggling madly to himself. “Ohchan.. we’re.. i-in the c-car..” his voice trailed, and a moan escaped his lips when Ohno simply grunted and moved to nose the front of his pants. He was hard in seconds and Ohno, glad about this development, had wriggled to make himself comfortable on top of Nino’s lap. He squirmed around till he was facing Nino’s stomach, one hand reaching up to tug Nino’s shirt and the older man all but started blowing warm breathes against the newly exposed skin; Nino kind of wondered how in hell Ohno looked overly comfortable when he was sure he wasn’t supposed to be, but, damn.

“Pull over, Kazu..” Ohno mumbled and it was more of a command rather than a request and Nino knew this was where it all seemed to fall apart.

But he’d be lying to himself if he thought he was strong enough not to give in.

But as it was, he knew he was on the verge of breaking the minute Ohno’s dexterous fingers worked on the buttons of his jeans, bringing the zipper down with his teeth and humming as he did so; he knew he was seconds away from begging Ohno to move the fuck faster, to put his mouth to good use at the same time his foot hit the pedal and the car screeched as it stopped at the side of the road, his breathing was shaking just like the rest of him.

He wanted to think he was better than this.

But as it was, Ohno was always way ahead than him as Ohno expertly took him out of his hiding, sampled a lick against his tip and repeating the action when it made him thrash his head back, moaning repeatedly at the gesture. Ohno knew what he was doing, he fucking knew what he should do to make him lose his mind, till he ended up squirming and begging Ohno for more.

He knew he should be stopping Ohno instead of urging him on, that he was supposed to say No instead of yes, yes more, but as it was, Ohno probably knew him more than he knew himself. 

But, God help him because his brain melted the moment Ohno teased the head of his erection and he wasn’t able to hold back a moan while his hands gently tugged on the wispy strands of Ohno’s hair while the older man hummed breathily against his flesh.

Nino was oblivious to that mind blowing ecstasy and before he could even begin to question himself again, he reached out to grab Ohno’s nape, pulled his face up and mashed their mouths together. Ohno made a surprise yelp but he immediately relaxed against Nino and coaxed his mouth open, allowing Nino to shove his tongue further inside, moaning softly.

It always started like this and frankly, Nino didn’t even want to think about the implications of their actions, just like he always did when the same happened before. Ohno’s mouth was insistent, his fingers even more so and Nino knew he was destined for ruin the minute Ohno pulled away and smiled, fingers wrapping around him, squeezing him.

“Nino.. Nino..” Ohno moaned, eyes shutting close as he slowly dropped back down, taking Nino back into the heat of his mouth; Nino’s stomach were in knots, clenching deliciously everytime he watched his cock disappear in between Ohno’s parted lips, sucking him in deeper and deeper as he resolved to concentrate on the pleasure alone, tomorrow be damned.

It didn’t even took him longer than he would have liked before he came shuddering inside Ohno’s mouth, body’s shaking with exertion as Ohno’s mouth stayed around him for a bit longer.

When Ohno straightened up and stared at him, he nodded.

“Come here,” he murmured, tugging Ohno by the elbow and pulling him in. Ohno was shaking by the time he managed to put a hand down the small of Ohno’s back, carefully unbuckling his own seatbelt before he pushed Ohno firmly on his seat. Then he was surging up and kissing his way from Ohno’s chin to his jaw, to the corners of his mouth before Ohno’s lips opened for him, inviting him in with a wordless sigh.

While kissing, Nino reached down to unbutton Ohno’s pants one-handedly, pulling back just enough to rain tiny kisses across Ohno’s neck and collarbones. He’s reaching in front and up up up to touch Ohno’s chest, using his thumb and forefinger to pinch at Ohno’s right nipple just to hear Ohno’s squeaks and moans, pitch escalating.

“K-Kazu –“

Nino bit at the juncture between Ohno’s neck and shoulder and whispered,

“Spread your legs apart, Ohchan,” he told Ohno, patting Ohno’s knees and smiling to himself when Ohno wordlessly complied, his erection springing right in front of Nino’s eyes, hard and pulsating that he couldn’t help but duck down to take it instantly into his mouth with a hum.

Ohno swore violently, his body jerking at the same time he delivered a hard suck against the head of Ohno’s cock.

The head in between his legs came back, and he was sure he was hard again but he didn’t think it mattered now, not when Ohno was moaning his name in time with the bob of his head, precum leaking against the slit of Ohno’s cock for him to taste so he did; he kept swiping his tongue across the head, enjoying the way it made Ohno squirm on his seat, fingers flying to the top of his head to keep him in place.

“Ni – no!” Ohno yelled and Nino did what he knew was best, tilting his head to the side and allowing Ohno’s cock to slip all the way to the back of his throat, almost gagging when the familiar warmth hit him before he even realized it. Ohno came, silent saved from the way his whole body arched beautifully and Nino simply closed his eyes and swallowed what he could.

#

 

A few minutes had passed when he’d gathered enough brain cells to actually tuck himself up first, reaching over to do Ohno’s pants as well when Ohno’s fingers closed around his wrist.

Ohno’s stare was hungry but hesitant and he didn’t know why he was suddenly brought back to the first time he had allowed this kind of thing, when Ohno looked him over after they were done, looking small and vulnerable.

“Oh-chan?”

Ohno smiled that one smile he knew he’d reserved only for him before the older man leaned in and kissed him tentatively on the lips.

“What is it?” he asked.

Ohno’s eyes was hopeful, his voice even more so when he said, “C-Can I go home with you tonight, Kazu?”

His chest tightened because he knew then that this wasn’t going to go well, but –

“Okay, Oh-chan,” he said instead, planting a soft kiss against Ohno’s forehead. “Okay,”

Ohno smiled and clung unto him through the rest of the drive.

 


End file.
